plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 12
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Far Future - Day 11 |after = Far Future - Day 13}} Difficulty *The presence of Gargantuar Primes and Disco-tron 3000s can easily be dealt with by using E.M.Peach. Additionally, there are Bot Swarms and Jetpack Zombies, although they can be dealt with easily by planting offensive plants at the back. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 5 4 |note6 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 4 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = First flag |zombie10 = |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 1 3 5 1 1 |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 3 |zombie16 = |zombie17 = 1 3 5 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Citron **Winter Melon **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Laser Bean *Blovers are not required because there are only a few airborne zombies. *Do as you normally do in the first stage. Planting two columns of Twin Sunflowers (not under Power Tiles) will help you plant many offensive plants to get ready for the Gargantuar Primes' appearance. *Try to plant at least one Winter Melon in each lane. Then, plant one column of Citrons and Laser Beans. When the first huge wave comes, a Gargantuar Prime enters your lawn. Immediately, use an E.M.Peach to stun it before its laser burns your Winter Melons. Then, use Plant Food on a Citron in the same lane where the Gargantuar Prime appears to kill it instantly. Make sure there are no Disco-tron 3000s in front of the Gargantuar Prime or the Citron will kill the Disco-tron 3000, instead. *When the final wave arrives, another two Gargantuar Primes arrive. Use an E.M.Peach again to stun them and try to plant as many offensive plants in front of them as possible. This will help kill them faster before it attacks and throw a Bug Bot Imp to destroy your defense. Gallery FR FF D12.png|First time reward Screenshot_2014-08-09-12-25-52-1.png| 's strategy IMG_0104.PNG|By FFDAY12.png|By FF - Day 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 12 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 FFDay12stlm.png|By FF12.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF 12.png|By (note the Melon-pult and Winter Melon have been eaten) Screenshot_2016-09-14-12-00-29.png|By SOFF12.PNG|By FF-12 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 12 - Three Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Citron and Laser Bean VS Gargantuar Prime - Far Future Day 12 (Ep.247)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags